User talk:Ransac16
MS Saga: Usam has an announcement to make that you'll want to hear. Head to MS Saga as soon as you get this. Spiceracksargent001 (talk) 01:20, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Gee, sorry for the late reply man. That 'new message' notice was close to non-existent to me. I haven't been using the Wikia sites for long, not really familiar with the services. By the way, thanks for it. Not sure if I'd be able to join the Gundam Fights anytime soon, kinda just putting up new pages whenever I can. Cheers, see you around. Katzenbach (talk) 05:23, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Talk Pages Ransac, you cannot remove/delete information from your talk pages. Talk pages are for other users to communicate with you. In the case of rule-breaking, harassment, bullying etc, they also serve as a record, meaning the information is not to be deleted. The easiest way to deal with this is to make an archive and take everything delete beforehand and place it there. User:Ransac16/Archive 1. So please do. :P Request Hey admin can you erase any of my article that related to Gundam Chronicles ? Vegito SS3 (talk) 06:27, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Well, We're Potentially Screwed I got this from the Anime section of the Funny Aneurysm Moment on TvTropes. Said page specifically mentioned the ELS. Also, I may or may not be considering asking to return to MS Saga sooner than I intended. SDGO is f***ing up on me, so I may need a place to get my Gundam fix.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 08:01, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Dun dun dun...still gotta ask Usam to let you return. Ransac16 (talk) 01:53, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Question I've seen the page of Dargonax you've recently made. What a coincidence, really. Well, sort of. I've had an idea for a deity myself, but not in physical manifestation like Dargonax himself. Basically, the deity is what inspires Abernathy Crawford to name his mobile suit "Gundam", and belongs to the religion of a group of nomads he came across in his youth, which eventually became his religion. Still researching probable cultures to break off from and create this fictional religion with, but right now I just want to ask if I can include this deity in the categories. Or if it should remain just an info on the Gundam's page. Because I'm placing some extra emphasis on religion and philosophy, it could potentially have more to do in the limelight. Currently constructing a major overhaul to the story of mine, and am loving this site. Get back to me about this if you can, mate. Katzenbach (talk) 10:39, October 28, 2012 (UTC) RE: The Fanon is Under Attack While I commend you for your efforts Ransac, I really do, since I did that on numerous wikis, I am unable to promote you to Bureaucrat Status, mainly due to the wishes of our glorious Founder, Echo 1125 and the fact that it was an unsaid rule that only 2 Bureaucrats are needed to exist. I would also like to note that there are very few differences between a Bureaucrat and an Admin, just having one or two minor differences, which are mainly concerned with editing. Admin's are limited to only certain thing's like: *Protecting/Un-protecting pages *Blocking users/Un-block *Delete Page's/Un-delete *Grant Rollback, chat modetrator righs/revoke them *Edit Locked pages and pages unavailable to edit by under powerd users like MediaWiki/Community Corner's Bureaucrat's can: *Protecting/Un-protecting pages *Blocking users/Un-block *Delete Page's/Un-delete *Grant Rollback, chat modetrator righs/revoke them *Edit Locked pages and pages unavailable to edit by under powerd users like MediaWiki/Community Corner's *Give/Remove admin right's/Bureaucrat right's Therefore, I cannot "promote" you per say. I understand you may be mad about this reasoning, but that reason cannot be justified. Admins are System Operators and are the main staff and protectors of the site. Bureaucrats are merely a title and is basically an Admin with an extra ability or so. If we only had more permanent editors on this site, we would have more Admins to monitor and police the site. But that won't happen for a while. Anyways. I commend you once again for your efforts and I'm grateful for that. Thank you. Have a nice day/night. Advice? Hey Ransac16, I'm a fan of your series, Crossover, and wondered if you could help me out. I've never written a crossover, and I need some advice for Part 2 of Transversal Alliance. Could you help me? Let me know when you get some time. Thanks. Shazam10 (talk) A lost pride Knightwalker591 (talk) 18:37, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Look man, i know last year and parts of it sucked but i wanted to see if we can try to know you be friend again with leaving the past behind. I am really sorry about the insuits and stuff of the past and i will make it up to the Fanon wikia for you. ~ Knight